1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data compression and, more particularly, to systems and methods of header compression.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical voice over IP (Internet Protocol) process, the number of bits used for header information is a substantial percentage of the packet size and, in fact, can exceed the number of bits used for the voice payload.